


Hisoka x Learns X Friendship

by IttyxBittyxImp



Series: Friendship [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gen, Hisoka making friends for fun, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, Panic Attacks, Self-indulgent fluff, accidental friendship?, don't worry the fluff will come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A nen user makes Hisoka a kid again, and Hisoka takes advantage of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Due

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something fluffy, I'll add more later but mostly I want Hisoka to make _real_ friends.
> 
> Now being translated into Chinese by the wonderful touching~ 
> 
> 本文现正由touching翻译为中文
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/series/799692

How could this happen? Illumi supposed it was possible, but honestly what were the odds that Hisoka of all people managed to find the one nen user that could not only suppress nen, but drastically change your age? Hisoka for the most part seemed like himself, but it looked like the other was reverting back to the age the nen user made him. It just didn't seem possible, what should he do about this? It's not like it's a problem having Hisoka how he is now, but now he didn't have a mutually beneficial acquaintance.

"Illumi? You've been sitting still for awhile..." The now young Hisoka waved a hand in front of his face. Maybe he should just leave and come back later... Hisoka made sure he had his wallet, and his keys before leaving the apartment he shared with Illumi. He figured he should find some help to change himself back to normal, maybe there was some kind of nen healer in the city, he'd just have to sniff them out. 

Hisoka wasn't used to being so short, since usually he towered over anyone on the street. The borrowed clothes he wore were nothing like his style, and they were very baggy on him. Hisoka had been a rather small child before he hit puberty... How exactly old was he supposed to be now? He looked like he was around ten. Illumi had a few of Killua's outfits in his suitcase in case Killua ever called him needing his bigger brother and Hisoka had snuck one of them. First things first, he needed to find someone who could have a lead on strong nen users. Thinking about how he currently was brought back some unwanted memories; it had been so long ago, and he rarely thought of the past, but being so young again made him subconsciously look over his shoulder for someone who had long been gone...

He didn't know how far he had walked when he heard a very familiar voice, "Killua, I think you've bought enough chocorobos, this is already the third store we've bought out!" Gon wasn't sure how they could carry the crate on the side walk alone with how huge it was.

Killua was obviously not going to put them back, "None of the stores have enough of them!" Hisoka walked into the store, now would be the perfect time to spy on the two now that he was a kid himself.

Not even two seconds into the store, "Hey, that kid looks like Hisoka!" Crap... 

Hisoka looked to them innocently, blinking twice, before walking to the back of the store in a way that said he didn't want to make a scene and another way to say he was freaked out by some random kid calling him someone he obviously didn't know about. Might as well check what kind of gum they had, while he was at it.

"Gon, you can't just say that random kids look like Hisoka, it ain't fair to them." What was that now? He came back up to the counter with some sweet pink gum. It couldn't be as good as his favorite, but it had been so long since he'd indulge himself in a sweet treat.

Gon blushed with embarrassment when he walked up. Oh, such a cute look! "Sorry about that, you really reminded me of someone I know." 

"It's alright, I don't mind." He looked at the crate of candy the boys were trying to buy, "You two sure you can eat all of that?" Hisoka would pat himself on the back with how innocent he looked and sound. He put his gum on the counter by the other cash register, and the cashier lady rang it up for him quickly. 

"Us two?" Gon looked to Killua, "He's the one buying it." 

"You make it sound like I won't share!" Killua folded his arms and huffed

"You never do when it comes to chocorobos!" Gon stuck his tongue out at Killua.

"I gave you a box last time." 

"A miracle!" Gon turned to Hisoka, and noticed the other kid was smiling at their banter, "You okay?"

He hadn't realized he had let his face slip, "Yeah, I'm sorry, I just think the two of you are really great together." He fought not to grin more when Killua blushed and looked away, Gon was obviously oblivious to his friend's feelings, "It kinda reminds me of my friend." A fake sad smile on his face would have made them think he was alone now.

"Oh, are they waiting for you?" Except for Gon, "We didn't mean to keep you."

"They're not in town at the moment they left with their family on a vacation, it's kind of lonely without them..." He looked away his smile fading, Hisoka had to say this was one of his best performances to date. It helped to sell his point with his now younger look.

Gon gave him a bright smile, how could he be so cute? "You can hang with us if you want to, we're staying in the city for a couple of days." Killua acted cool, but Hisoka could tell the other had just wanted to spend time alone with Gon. 

Too bad. "I wouldn't want to be a burden." He had his hand over his mouth to cover the small smile he couldn't fight.

"It's okay, we were going to explore the city a bit after we dropped off Killua's candy." The cashier had finally finished scanning every box they wanted to buy and brought up the price. Killua easily paid it, most likely the two boys had done some jobs to make some cash.

"Alright, sounds fun." Hisoka had never been able to get this close to Gon to see how he truly acted around friends. He tried helping in carrying the crate of candy back, but realized he wasn't a very strong child without his nen. Hisoka still could at least pretend he was lifting it.

The trip to the room the boys were renting was a quick one; it wasn't very big or fancy, but reasonably sized. Heheh... Hisoka waited politely outside since Killua was suspicious of him, he just smiled at the Zoldyck. When the two boys came out with backpacks and some water bottles they handed one of the bags to Hisoka, "You can borrow this, we were going to a festival."

"Festival sounds fun, thank you." Hisoka took the backpack and gave Gon a small smile, "I don't think I've caught your names yet."

"Oh, I'm Gon and that's Killua." The kid practically beamed at him.

"Gon, and Killua." Hisoka pretended to be in thought, for a moment, "Well, I don't really like my real name... what did you call me in the candy shop?"

Gon blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Hisoka? I don't think you want us to call you that..." 

"Why not? How bad could Hisoka be? Makes me sound mysterious." He playfully put his arm in front of his face and squinted his eyes to look mysterious, "And since I remind you of them, it'll be easier to remember." 

Gon laughed and didn't question further, Killua shrugged. Couldn't argue with that, "Well, I guess we can call you that."

"I doubt the real Hisoka is that scary anyway, like what can he do?" The look on Killua's and Gon's face was almost enough to break character, to hide the smile he couldn't fight he walked in front of them, "Well, come on, daylight's wasting."


	2. Festival Fun

The festival was very lively, performers on random stages and challenges set up around the span of a large field. It had been so long since Hisoka had been a patron and not part of the attractions, maybe he could put off being turned back to normal for now. Gon and Killua had ran in the moment they got their tickets, Hisoka had told them that he could get his own since he didn't want to seem like a free loader. When he caught up to them -damn stumpy legs- Gon was playing a test your strength machine.

"Don't break it we just barely got in here, Gon!" Killua caught him just in time, and Gon pouted before using his natural strength to send the bell to the top, even though he got the prize he was a little disappointed in not being able use his full strength. 

Killua was handed the hammer but he held up a hand, "It's too easy."

"I wanna try." Hisoka wanted to see how much they progressed and paid to test his strength. When Gon handed him the hammer it was heavier than he thought it was, Hisoka could still do this without his nen he wasn't that weak of a kid! With a mighty swing that almost threw him back he hit the target as hard as he could.

It barely tinged the bell, "Sorry, kid, you have to ring it harder than that." What a liar! He was going to get that damned prize! Hisoka's face looked crushed at the man, like his dreams got crushed. The man couldn't resist it, "H-here, you did manage to get it up there..."

When the prize was in his hands Hisoka put on a bright face, and sniffled "Thank you!" Gon and Killua patted him on the back. Were they fooled by his face too? "Let's go to the next game." Both of them nodded and moved onto another game that interested them, this was skill based not strength and Hisoka would be the one to make these games look easy.

"Hey, Gon, no one's winning that game, let's try it." Killua pointed to a game where you had to pick a bottle up with a ring and fishing pole. Too easy.

Hisoka let both of the boys try twice before he gave it a shot, even though after using a fishing pole his whole life Gon couldn't get the bottle straight up, "I think I know how to do it, I wanna try." Both boys made room and Hisoka paid to play, he acted like he was struggling before he got the bottle to stand up perfectly. 

"Woah! You got it!" Gon clapped a hand on Hisoka's back, and he wasn't going to lie it felt good to be congrulated for once. 

"Good job." Killua gave him a friendlier smile than when the night began. 

"Can I pick the next game?" Both of them nodded. Hisoka put the two prizes in his back pack, and walked to see a game with big prizes, he wanted something he could cuddle with. Wait... What? He shook his head and saw a game that had majorly big prizes, "That one."

A woman in a red and white striped dress was trying to get people's attention, "If you can hit all six balloons in three seconds we'll give you a major prize! Each one has another prize inside! Is it jenny? Is it candy? Win it for your sweetheart!" 

Hisoka walked up and paid the fee, "I'll give it a shot." He smiled innocently up at her and she gave him the darts.

"Let me know when you're ready, hun." Hisoka nodded, he couldn't see above the front of the booth, so he backed up a good ten feet. He placed the darts between his fingers on both hands and nodded to the lady, "I'm ready." The woman tilted her head along with Gon and Killua, what was the little pink haired kid going to do? He smiled, and when the time started he threw them all effortlessly popping every balloon within a blink of an eye. Needless to say the crowd that had gathered around started clapping. Even Gon and Killua looked impressed, "Uh, Wow! He did it folks! Come get your prize young man!" When he walked up the lady smiled kindly at him, "That was very good thank you for attracting some attention to this game. Go ahead and pick another small prize too." She winked at him. 

Hisoka looked at the prizes and saw the perfect one, "Can I have the giant black cat, and..." He looked over to Killua, the kid didn't win anything and a strange sort of charity over came him, "Killua, which one do you want? You're the only one without a prize." 

Killua's normal cool demeanor broke for a second, "For me? Um..." He picked a small white tiger, and the woman kindly gave it to him. Gon smiled since they were all getting along and noticed Killua had finally relaxed, "Thank you, Hisoka."

Hisoka smiled and waved it off, "No problem, this was easy. I used to practice all the games when I was little." 

"Hey, kids!" A mean looking man came up to them, with a shirt that had 'Staff' on the front, "Let me talk to you kids alone." The woman glared at the meat head, but knew she couldn't do anything if the kids were cheating. They all looked at each other and followed the guy to one of the empty tents to no doubt be interrogated, but Hisoka was reminded of something much more sinister that would happen to him when he was alone with a certain adult... 

Gon seemed to notice his unease and put a comforting hand on his back, "It'll be okay." Hisoka was starting to lose his ability to hide himself... that worried him more.

"Alright, give up your prizes." He had a basket on the floor, "Having professionals play the games is breaking the rules." Killua didn't care, but Gon was about to to tell the guy off if Hisoka hadn't stood in front of them and got in the guy's face. Sort of. He faced his stomach but looked up. 

"Like hell I'm giving up my prizes! There is no rule against professionals, why don't you stop picking on kids! You fat asshole!" This was so unlike his usual calm, but he had always wanted to stand up against the fear in his past. He got his bungee gum ready, but nothing surrounded his hands. Oh crap. The man punched him in the face and knocked him to the floor.

He was dizzy from that punch, fuck, he really was weak like this... He saw how Gon wasn't going to stand for this and kicked the guy in the face knocking him out, "Let's get out of here." Hisoka saw the fury in those brown eyes, fury at a man who had attacked one of his friends. He would have to use that later. 

Killua helped him to his feet, "Are you alright?" Hisoka could feel a black eye forming, but nodded.

"I think I should head home..." He wasn't used to being so easily beaten like that... The man didn't even rank a five on his scoring, and he was able to knock Hisoka down so easily. For the first time in a long time Hisoka had been scared...

"Will you be okay, we can walk you home." Killua and Gon genuinely wanted him to be safe... 

Hisoka wiped blood off of his nose and gave them a happy smile, "I'll be okay. Keep winning prizes. For me, show this fucker up and clean them out." Both Gon and Killua smiled and nodded.

"Don't even worry about it, we'll get all the big prizes." Hisoka loved the look of determination in Gon's face, and his smile turned more genuine.

"Oh, and do you guys have phones? I would like to do this again." Might as well take the chance to be able to call them even when he turns back into an adult. Both of them gave up their numbers so easily, "I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Killua let Hisoka get his own balance before letting him go and wrote down their numbers on a paper he snagged not doing it on the table in case the guy knocked out on the floor was smart enough to get their numbers off the note pad, "Here, call us when you get home. Let us know you made it home safely." After Zushi was kidnapped, Killua started taking the precaution when they made new friends.

"Alright, I will." Hisoka put the paper in his pocket, and walked out of the tent, he held himself as straight as he could. He wasn't sure how he felt now... Usually when he was young and had met Illumi he would be the one to save the long haired beauty. He didn't even know Illumi was a boy until the other told him. He wasn't used to being the weak one...

He walked out of the front gates with some difficulty, but had to stop at a cafe close to his and Illumi's apartment. He asked the man behind the counter to call Illumi for him to pick him up and sat at a booth, using the giant kitty plush as a pillow hugging it tightly. The man had felt bad for him coming in with a black eye and maybe a concussion and gave him a small strawberry cake on the house. Maybe he could still milk being young and cute to his advantage a little longer. He would just have to be more careful. The sun was already starting to set when he had walked in, it was hard walking home when he had lost his way from being dizzy. 

Illumi came a short while later, out of his episode seeing Hisoka resting in the booth with a small dirty plate, and a glass of water, 

"Are you his brother?" The man at the counter had been keeping his eye on the small kid.

"Yeah, I'm Illumi his brother." The man nodded and let Illumi pick up the little kid. He carried Hisoka on his back the large kitty strapped to his back pack, but half way there he spoke up, "I know you're awake, you could have just asked me to carry you if you couldn't walk."

"I know, but I wasn't sure if you would really indulge me. Besides you owe me for all the times I've carried you."

Illumi ignored the last part, "What happened that you got a black eye?"

"I got punched by a fathead. I made him eat his own teeth." He didn't want to tell Illumi the truth, but the other could tell Hisoka didn't get a hit in. Illumi had the decency to not say anything about it.

"You were scared, weren't you?" Hisoka looked away, but grinned.

"As if." 

"It's okay, I know you don't have your nen." A pause. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He looked back to Illumi, the other never apologized to him.

"I shouldn't have let you go out alone." Even though Illumi acted stoic, Hisoka could tell the other had actually been worried about him.

"I can handle myself, but apology accepted." He hugged around the other's neck, "I got a prize that looks like you."

"I noticed." When they got to their apartment, Illumi had taken care to put Hisoka in one of the twin beds in their room, (It was the only way to keep Hisoka from poking him in their sleep. Didn't stop the other from laying in Illumi's bed anyway.) He tucked the other in, and placed the black cat by him. 

"Thank you, big brother." He could still tease the other at least for not protecting him. Illumi just rolled his eyes, but kissed Hisoka's forehead, maybe the other did think of him as a little brother with how young he looked now.

Hisoka didn't hug the stuffed animal until he knew Illumi wasn't watching, he didn't even notice Illumi taking a picture of him on his phone until he heard the small shutter sound, "You're welcome."

"Delete that."

"Maybe later."

Under the blanket Hisoka texted Gon that he was safely home, taking great care to toggle off his clown signature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter pretty quickly, and I planned on it ending it here, but I think I'll add a bit more to it later when I think of some cute ideas. I wish there were more de aged Hisoka fics >~


	3. Tender x Loving x Care

When Hisoka woke up the next morning, at least it should have been morning... Two things were clear; the top of his head was wrapped in bandages and he felt like he needed to puke. He looked around for something quick to throw up in that could be cleaned later, and saw a metal bowl. Hisoka quickly grabbed it and dry heaved into it; all that came up was clear liquid. He felt awful, a roaring headache, dizziness... He didn't even notice the door to his room opening. 

Illumi came in carrying a tray of food, "Ah, you're awake." He set the tray down on Hisoka's lap. Okay, was he still asleep, or was Illumi being controlled? He looked down, a bowl of soup and crackers. It looked great, but Hisoka wasn't sure if he could trust it or not.

Hisoka grinned up at him, despite feeling horrible, "Um, so what's all this for?" He picked up a cracker to sniff it.

"You have a concussion." Illumi's face was stoic, but Hisoka was amused that the other was playing nurse for him for him. Hm, when he gets back to normal, buying a sexy nurse's outfit in Illumi's size would be near the top of things to do, "I didn't add poison this time, I know that you have a weak stomach."

Hisoka was a little annoyed by that last part, but Illumi wouldn't go through all this trouble just to keep Hisoka sick. The last time Hisoka had to be in bed was when Illumi fed him poisoned eggs not knowing how much the magician could handle and spent a week taking care of Hisoka in silent apology, "Aw, you care about me." He took a spoonful of soup to try it, mmm, Illumi really was an excellent cook~ "You're cooking's really good when you're not trying to kill me."

"I have no need to try right now, you can still be useful to me." That was as close Illumi would admit about actually liking Hisoka.

"So caring." He ate more the tasty soup and bit down on some crackers, it really helped settle his stomach. Hisoka looked up to Illumi when the other reached a hand into his hair, "Illumi?" 

The other caught himself, and stood up, "Let me know when you're finished." Aw, did Illumi miss taking care of his brothers? Hisoka wasn't going to complain, it was nice getting some positive attention.

"I will, thanks, big brother~" His grin turned wider when he saw Illumi's shoulders tense. Illumi left the room quickly, not letting Hisoka see his face.

He relaxed against his, his two pillows? Illumi had to have been up all night checking on him and made sure he was comfortable. He could get used to this. He looked down, his clothes had been switched out when he was sleeping, and the silk pajamas Illumi changed him into were so soft~

His phone buzzed on the night stand and he reached over to grab it. Three new messages, all three were from Gon.

 _'Sent 7:48am: You awake yet?'_ The kid really was an early bird...

 _'Sent 9:59am: Let me know when you wake up, we're thinking about going swimming'_ Sounded fun. 

_'Sent 1:33pm: Are you alright?'_ Aw, Gon was worried about him, how sweet~ 

Hisoka messaged back, _'I have a concussion, but I'm okay. Did you win a bunch of prizes yesterday?'_ He sent a pic of himself with a peace sign showing off the bandages on his head. He was a quick healer, so he was sure he'd be okay before Killua and Gon actually leave the city.

He got a reply back a little later. _'Sent 1:42pm: Ouch, and we won a ton of prizes!'_ Gon sent a progression of pics. It was a picture of the corner of their room filled with all the prizes they'd won. There was a picture of Killua withstanding an electric chair with most people around looking shocked, heh. Another was Gon riding a mechanical bull and another with him holding a trophy. He grinned to himself when a picture was showed of Killua sleeping with the white tiger Hisoka won him yesterday. How cute~ Hisoka paused when he looked at the last one. When did Gon manage to take a picture of him before he left? Gon was smiling into the camera but most of the pic was of Hisoka tossing the darts and Killua looking impressed. _'Sent 1:46pm: I didn't want you to feel left out. ^-^'_ Hisoka wasn't sure how he felt, but saved the pics before replying.

 _'Thanks, how long are you two going to stay in town?'_

_'Sent 1:50pm: We were going to leave tomorrow... but we wanted to make sure you were okay so we're staying a bit longer. I got a ton of money for winning the bull riding record. We can come visit you too.'_

_'I don't want you two to see me in a bed puking... I'm sure I'll feel okay tomorrow, we can hang out then.'_

_'Sent 1:52pm: Okay, hope you get well soon.'_

_'Thank you, I'm tougher than I look (uwo) I'll txt you tomorrow, I'm going to rest up a bit now.'_

_'Sent 1:54pm: Okay! ^v^'_

Hisoka put his phone by his pillow, and finished up the soup before putting it on the night stand. He wondered how much he could push Illumi to take care of him. Let's start with a good hair color... oh right, no nen. This had to have been how Chrollo felt... "Illumi?" 

The assassin entered the room almost immediately, "Yes?" Wow, he should really milk Illumi's weakness right now.

Hisoka used his cutest face, and voice, "I'm done with my soup, but can you stay in here with me? I'm lonely..." He held onto his giant plush kitty, "I want my big brother to keep me safe."

Illumi's shoulders tensed again, his face nearly cracking and came over to the bed to take the tray to the kitchen right away, probably to get some composure, before coming back. He shifted Hisoka slightly and got behind him on the bed to be his new pillow, "Is this better?"

Hisoka nodded, he rested back against Illumi, "You know, technically I'm legal-"

"No, you might throw up again, and you need to keep the food in your stomach." Hisoka pouted, but relented. This was so rare, Illumi was actually taking care of him~

But he wasn't about to let it slip that he loved it, "Can I have the remote to the TV at least?" Illumi reached over to grab it and handed it to him. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels to find something good to watch. Ooo, Monsters vs Monsters, he never had the chance to actually catch it on TV. Illumi didn't mind and reached down to rub his shoulders. Oh~ he could definitely get used to this. 

He remembered he used to always love Illumi's long hair when they were both children, and how he didn't talk to Illumi for a month when he cut it. He idly let his fingers comb through Illumi's hair, always so soft no matter what, and his scent... it was so familiar now, that it would calm him when they had laid in the same bed some nights, he didn't feel like he wanted to kill Illumi in these moments, "Would it be alright if I were to put you in one of my kimonos?" An odd request, but the meaning wasn't lost on Hisoka.

"You really want me to your brother, don't you? I don't see why not, Aniki." He rarely used the word in another language but he felt the gentle hands on his shoulders move up under his jaw and tilted his head up to look at Illumi. The other was actually smiling and kissed his forehead. Hisoka blushed softly, Illumi rarely smiled at him, even when they were younger he only ever asked once if he could dress Hisoka.

He barely felt Illumi shifting, they had gotten of the bed with such skill that he didn't disturb Hisoka what so ever. He came back with a kimono he used to wear, Hisoka wasn't going to mention Illumi's attachment to it. He had worn it once before, but he had been too big at the time, "Can you stand for a moment?" Hisoka got up and almost fell, but was easily caught by Illumi. The assassin unbuttoned his pajamas pulling them off of him before Illumi folded them and placed them next to the kimono. He was held straight, as Illumi quickly and skillfully dressed him in the kimono, sash being tied perfectly and not too tightly onto him. Now it was a perfect fit, and very very comfortable against his skin.

Illumi stood back and admired his work, "You can ask to take a picture. I wouldn't mind." He pulled the bandages off his head trying to fix his hair, but hissed when he pressed against a very nasty bump. He still posed for Illumi, looking as cute as he could for the other, when Illumi's own personal phone was taken out to get a small picture. Hisoka asked to see it, and Illumi showed him, "Damn, I'm cute." He would kiss himself if he could. 

Hisoka sat back on the bed when another wave of nausea hit him, and he felt the bump pulse on his head. Illumi pulled out the first aid kit from the bedside table and wrapped his head up again, "I'm sorry, you should be resting." This side of Illumi was so rare, Hisoka didn't knew it existed until today. He was easily scooped up before being laid in the bed again on Illumi's chest. Strong arms wrapping around him.

Despite being sick he looked up at Illumi and smiled, "Such a good brother~" He got comfortable again, and soon fell asleep in Illumi's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adore Illumi taking care of a sick Hisoka, but no one writes it T~T 
> 
> If you have an idea you'd like to see in future chapters, let me know I might just write it~


	4. The Movies

Hisoka had woken up some time in the night, checking his phone it was ten. Maybe Killua and Gon were awake still. Maybe he could work in being pampered and getting close to his unripened fruit. Illumi was still holding onto him, but his grip wasn't as tight as before. How cute he fell asleep~ The nausea that he was feeling had gotten better, so that meant he could be on his feet now. He got up gently to not wake up Illumi a feat that was nearly impossible if someone didn't know what they were doing. 

He sat in the living room and called Gon, soundproof walls really were a great investment more multiple reasons. Maybe they could have caught a late night movie, or find a casino that allowed them to gamble. Hisoka did love taking risks after all, and no table was ever able to catch onto him. Even if he was nenless.

The phone rang a few times before Gon picked up, they also stayed up late too, eh? "Hisoka? Are you alright?" Gon didn't sound tired at all, so maybe now was a good time to take advantage.

"Yeah, I was resting all day. My big brother was taking care of me, and I feel so much better now. Want to maybe do some late night fun?" Hisoka would have to reel himself in a bit, but honestly they wouldn't be able to tell who he really was. Maybe he was just Hisoka's son to them in their minds. 

"Oh, sure, what do you have in mind?" This kid sounded like he was up for anything.

"Movies, or a casino? I don't think I have it in me to do more active things." Which was true, he knew his head was still injured. 

As a precaution he hid his contacts and made a new list. Having 'big brother' for Illumi's number, this would come in handy in case Gon and Killua would need to use his phone to call Illumi. It would be a last ditch effort, most likely they would take him to a hospital to be cared for later.

"There's a new movie out we wanted to see, are you okay to walk here?" 

"Yeah, I'll grab a cab, there's this new movie theater that was built a little while back. Reclining seats, better food, and bigger screens." Hisoka gave him the address before hanging up, and looked to his bedroom, he could still feel Illumi sleeping in there. Perfect. He went into Illumi's personal room and grabbed another outfit Illumi had tailored in Killua's size, "See you later, Aniki~" 

A short wait and a cab drove up to their apartment, he had a great deal of money left over from his fights and... other peculiar activities. When the driver picked him up he was questioned until Hisoka tossed a wad of cash at him to shut him up. Needless to say he got to the theater pretty quickly. He waited out front on a small bench for the two boys to show up, he knew their rented room had been close to the theater because not even five minutes had passed before they ran up to him. They were getting fast. Good~ 

"You got here before us?" Gon pouted a bit, cute.

Killua saw the bandages on his head and looked away slightly, did he feel bad for Hisoka? "How's your head?" 

"I got a cab, and I'm feeling okay." He gave them a soft smile so that they wouldn't worry, but Killua didn't feel any better about it.

The face Killua made was absolutely precious. He dug his hands in his pockets his mouth slightly pouted and eyes turned downcast, "I should have been able to stop that guy from hitting you so hard." He wondered what the real reason was why Killua felt bad, it was obvious the other only had eyes for Gon.

It reminded Killua of Zushi, Gon slung an arm around Killua's shoulders, "Cheer up, none of us saw it coming. Let's go in before they close." 

Hisoka got up from the bench he was sitting on, and followed them in. The smell of popcorn and other good tasting snacks filled the air around them and Hisoka's stomach rumbled slightly, his mind was brought away from food when Killua spoke up, "It looks like the only movie showing now is that scary one that's been all over the TV."

Gon looked a little queasy, aww, he was squeamish, "Th-the one with ghosts in the dark?"

"Yeah, it's the only scary movie that's out right now." Killua said and grinned himself, "Don't tell me you're scared."

"Like I would be scared of ghosts? Come on, they just follow you everywhere and you never see them..." Why did that sound familiar?

"Than we'll have a contest. Who will be the bravest, and who will chicken out." Killua looked over at Hisoka, "Are you in?"

Hisoka smiled and nodded, "I love horror movies." 

Gon's eyes looked completely scared and his shoulders were shaking but he smiled too, "I-I'm in." He was a very terrible liar, Hisoka had to resist the urge to take a picture.

When they went up to the ticket booth the person behind it looked them all down, "This movie is rated R, minors can't watch it." Killua and Gon looked defeated.

Hisoka wasn't having any of this, he held his hands together and looked up at the teen behind the counter, "I've been diagnosed with an incurable disease... I won't be able to grow up to see this movie..." 

Killua caught on pretty quickly, and held onto Hisoka, "You see what you did?! We came here to try and cheer him up! He hasn't been out of the hospital for a month and one of his dying wishes was to see this movie with his two best friends!" Wow, Killua was good... Gon on the other hand didn't say anything but his look of confusion at the teen still sold it.

"A-alright, I'll bend the rules this once. Go ahead and go in, free of charge." He handed them the three tickets, "I hope they find a cure."

Killua got the tickets, "Thank you, you are too kind." When they were walking to the small snack shop near the theater rooms Killua started laughing, "That was great! Right on the spot, too. You're alright."

Hisoka gave a small chuckle, "With the way my big brother wrapped my head, you would think I'd be dying." 

Gon on the other hand felt bad about the whole thing, "You shouldn't lie about that, though. What happens if you do get a sickness that can't be cured?" Oh, those eyes~ 

"Than I'll live my life to the fullest." When he was young, he'd always to live to the fullest because a tomorrow was never guaranteed, didn't mean he wouldn't plan head if he did live.

Killua nodded, "I hear you on that." 

When they were next in line at the snack shop, Gon and Killua let Hisoka go first. He got some popcorn, a soda, some candy and ooo he hadn't had pizza in a long time and it smelled good he could splurge a little bit. When he got his order he had to wait for ten minutes until the people behind the cash register filled the boys' order. How can those children eat that much? They each had five trays of food stacked neatly and piled with food. Hisoka's stomach growled again. 

They made their way to the theater rooms, the clerk tore up their tickets and told them which theater to go into. They let Hisoka pick the seats, and he knew the perfect spot that wasn't too close or far from the screen. Gon and Killua had to have separate seats, but let Hisoka sit in the middle of them, it actually felt nice being so easily accepted. When they sat down Gon and Killua didn't waste time before they started chowing down on all the food they bought. Hisoka watched them both in horror and intrigue, where was all that food going?

Gon stopped mid bite, "Um, Hisoka? You okay?" 

He shook his head, "Yeah, I'm still a little fuzzy." The boys had managed to eat all of their snacks before the movie. Hisoka had barely just unwrapped his pizza. He closed his eyes when he took a bite, he'd definitely have to take Illumi here sometime soon just for this~ Hisoka didn't notice that both Gon and Killua were looking at him, "What?"

Gon blushed and looked away slightly, "You're cute when you eat..." Gon just said that the terror in his life was cute. Hisoka couldn't force the blush off of his cheeks. What the hell? He was supposed to be the one to think that about Gon! 

He looked to Killua who looked away trying to be nice, "It is pretty cute." 

Hisoka sank in his chair, he wasn't supposed to be embarrassed... "It's not bad, Hisoka. I kinda like it," That made it worse...

"Look, movie's starting." Thank you, Killua, such a life saver. 

Pretty mundane opening, but as the movie progressed. It got way creepier, and it actually started to scare them all. Why did the ghost look so familiar? Killua and Gon were holding onto him, and he was also holding tightly onto him. He never even noticed Illumi sneaking into the movie theater, seeing Killua made Illumi scowl at the two other boys.

When the monster finally jumped out to scare the main characters Illumi grabbed Hisoka by the scruff of his neck. He would never admit how loud or how shrill his scream came out. 

Killua and Gon didn't know why the small kid was grabbed by Illumi, and why neither of them were targeted, but Illumi pulled Hisoka into the hallway and out of the theaters faster than both kids could run after them, "Illumi, put him down!" Killua at least tried to keep up, he didn't want their new friend being killed because of him.

"Words cannot describe how mad I am at you right now." Hisoka didn't have his nen but he could still feel the blood lust that rolled off of Illumi. It made him more sick and he threw up, Illumi held him at a distance hand on his throat.

Hisoka choked, he really was in no position to fight back, and this wasn't foreplay. Illumi really can kill him right now, "Look, I wasn't going to do anything to them. I just wanted to get close to Gon, Killua just happened to be there." He didn't see the two boys standing close enough to hear what he said.

Illumi turned to Killua, Hisoka's eyes followed. Killua's and Gon's face held both betrayal, anger, and disgust, and Hisoka knew nothing he says now would fix anything. How could he not see this coming?

"Like I said, Killu, you'll either betray your friends," he looked back to Hisoka, pain in his eyes. The look had made Hisoka look away, "Or they betray you." 

Killua grabbed Gon's hand and pulled him away, storming away to leave Hisoka to face the wrath of his brother. Gon looked back, he was worried.

Illumi had dragged Hisoka back to the apartment the grip on his arm was tight enough to shatter bone, Illumi wasn't caring if he hurt Hisoka or not. He tried not to let the pain get to him like he always did but his body wasn't reacting how it should, he was more frail... The more he clawed at Illumi's arm the tighter and more painful the grip. It was enough to make him cry out in pain. 

When they got to the apartment Illumi threw him into the bathroom that didn't have a window, and use nen to seal the door. Hisoka was trapped, and everything was crashing down on him... He curled up by the door nursing his injured arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how I'll write Hisoka getting out of this one. I love getting comments makes me write faster lol


	5. Truth Eventually Comes Out

"Killua, we can't just expect him to handle Illumi being how he is!" Killua was faced away from him the tiger Hisoka won for him thrown at the wall, "If you're not going to help him I will!"

"He lied to us!" Killua had his knees up to his chest.

"He always does! But he can't use his nen, and we should at least try to help him!" 

"Are you stupid?!" Killua turned to him anger in his eyes. Why did Gon care so much about that creep? "He was probably lying about that too! He's probably fine!"

"I am stupid! And I am going over there to save him!" Gon didn't think Hisoka had meant any harm to them, and if he had his way he would have used his nen protect himself liar or no liar. Gon saw the look of desperation in Hisoka's eyes... that couldn't have been a lie... "I don't think Hisoka can use his nen, and I don't think he was made into a kid on purpose."

"You're such a meat head!" Killua got off the bed and put on his shoes angrily, "Hurry up! We'll go save him, but you're still an idiot." 

Gon smiled, "That's fine." 

\-----

Hisoka made a splint for his arm out the boards he got out of a shelf and wrapped his arm with a towel. He had to find a way out of here in case Illumi really did decide he wanted to end Hisoka. He started digging at the wall with the towel rack not able to break the wall with one arm, he looked through the cabinets for something sharp to pick with and found nothing useful. The room had been stripped, reinforced and no matter how much he would try he couldn't find a way out... Illumi picked the best room to keep him cornered how he was. 

He was trapped. He couldn't breathe. He was going to die... No. Get it together, everything will turn out okay, it always does. Hisoka placed towels in the bathtub and curled up in them. If Illumi wanted to kill him he wouldn't have wasted time like this, maybe Illumi was holding back his anger enough to think about Hisoka's real motives before he decided what do to with him. Either way both of those didn't sound good in his favor. It didn't help relieve the fear he was feeling. Illumi had taken his phone so he couldn't call anyone to help him, not that anyone would. Wait. No one really cared if he died... He already knew this, but the thought was still just as harsh. Hisoka curled up more in the towels. Illumi had been the one he would call when he needed favors, no one else ever replied once they got what they wanted. In all of his calculated moves, this one time. He fucked up. 

\-----

"How do you know what he smells like?" Killua followed behind Gon as they ran to wherever they were being lead to.

Gon didn't stop running when he answered, "He always smells like bubblegum, and apple shampoo." 

Killua didn't want to know why, so he didn't question further, "How close are we?"

"Almost there, we should hide ourselves." Gon used his zetsu and so did Killua.

That was a mistake. Illumi quickly stepped in front of them seemingly out of nowhere, "Where do you think you're heading, Killu?"

Killua stepped back, but Gon stepped forward, "What did you do with Hisoka?"

"He's grounded." Illumi made his words sound like it was simple, but Killua knew what it meant. Illumi was keeping him prisoner until he either starved to death or found a way out, this wasn't worth what they were risking, "Father instructed me to leave Gon alive, but he didn't say I couldn't injure him." Killua looked to Gon and pulled him back the moment Illumi said that, good thing too because pins had been thrown out in the blink of eye, "Killu, I'll give you a chance to leave now, or I'll put Gon in a coma." 

Killua took another step back, vainly shielding Gon, "We'll leave, but we want to know what you're going to do to Hisoka."

"He disobeyed me, he's being punished." Gon had still been using zetsu stepping out from behind Killua while Illumi had his attention on him. He kept tracking Hisoka, good thing Killua noticed him climbing the wall behind Illumi's head. He would need to keep Illumi distracted. 

"Why is he like the way he is?" Even if Killua hated being part of his family, he still knew they would tell each other everything, "If you tell me, we'll leave." No reaction, "I-I'll give you a hug..."

Well, it had been so long since Killua was willing to hug him, Illumi didn't see a point to keeping it secret, "He fought a nen user that reversed his age, and his nen." Gon was actually right. Illumi opened his arms, giving a smile to Killu. He wanted the hug... Just had to stall him longer.

"You can't just expect me to hug you right away, I want to make it right." Illumi nodded waiting for Killua to do whatever he needed to do. He didn't even notice Gon was gone.

Getting into the apartment window was pretty easy, Gon sniffed around; the whole apartment smelled like Hisoka and Illumi. He checked their room, Hisoka wasn't in there, he thought Illumi said he was grounded... He heard a soft shuffling of towels coming from the bathroom, and listened in. 

"Illumi?" Hisoka knew someone had walked up to the door, but couldn't tell who it was, more than likely it was Illumi.

Gon tried the door, but it was stuck, it was reinforced with nen. He needed another way in, he went out of the room and hit a hole in the wall where Hisoka was.

Hisoka covered his head when the bathroom wall caved in looking up to see who could have done that, "Gon?" He wasn't given an explanation when Gon suddenly picked him up bridal style and kicked a hole through the apartment. He was too shocked to hide it in time, Gon was rescuing him like the pure hearted boy he saw him as, thank goodness Gon wasn't looking down.

Illumi turned his head at the sudden crash and Killua took this time to take off running in another direction, he needed a favor and he needed it quick. He fumbled for the phone in his pocket calling up his dad, "Dad, I'll take an assassin job if you call Illumi right now and tell him not to touch Gon, Hisoka or me." 

"Alright." That was easy, Killua looked back. Where was Illumi? Oh no!

Gon was running along rooftops as far away and as quickly as he could. He was suddenly grabbed out of the air by his back and dropped Hisoka who luckily grabbed the ledge of the roof with his good arm saving him from a four story drop. Okay, this was way more scary without his bungee gum. 

Illumi pulled out pins and was about to kill the little annoyance when his phone started ringing, it was his dad's ringtone. Hisoka recognized it and despite the situation they were in he laughed softly, he was the one that made the ringtone, "I can't believe you kept that song as his ringtone." Bald Mountain was too perfect.

The assassin ignored him and put his pins away before answering, "Yes, Father?"

Silva's voice could be heard with the bated silence, "Leave Gon and Hisoka alone."

Illumi's mouth twitched downwards, "Alright." He dropped Gon and walked away. Gon was quick to help Hisoka up onto the roof. Hisoka wasn't sure how Silva knew, but no doubt Killua had made a very quick and very smart phone call, "Hisoka." The pink haired kid looked up, this wouldn't be good, "Don't come home." The voice was calm but Hisoka knew better that a threat hovered in those words and he frowned, he would have to do something big to make Illumi stop being mad at him. This wasn't the first time Illumi had been angry with him, and the first time had to do with Killua too. He watched Illumi drop off the roof mix of loss and hurt ran through him as Illumi headed back to their apartment, hopefully he wouldn't throw out all of his stuff this time. Hisoka didn't want to have to replace his giant cat plushy.

\-----

Both Killua and Gon took Hisoka to a hospital, using the hunter license to get him a good room, "Okay we saved him, we can go now."

"We can at least see if he'll be okay." Gon really was too kind for his own good...

A doctor came into the waiting room to talk to them, "Your friend is okay to see you now."

Gon got up from his chair and followed the doctor, while Killua hesitated. He wasn't a killer, not anymore... but Hisoka was defenseless, if they got rid of him now he wouldn't be bothering them anymore. He shook his head, he couldn't think like that, but there was the now ever present dread that would come with having to do another contract.

The doctor lead them to a room on the third floor, and opened the door to Hisoka's room, "He might be a bit loopy from the morphine, but he's okay to talk."

Hisoka looked up at them and gave them a weak smile, his arm was in a cast and his head had been bandaged with knew ones, "I'm surprised you two didn't ditch me when you brought me here." He wasn't surprised at all, Gon was very determined.

Killua looked away in annoyance, but Gon walked up to the bed, "We want to help you." Hisoka smirked at the 'we' part, Killua obviously wanted no part in this, "How did you get turned back into a kid?"

"I like how you say 'back into a kid' like I didn't just magically pop out of a clown car." He was really relaxed by the morphine in his system and he looked at his arm, there was a taped in needle. He never really went to hospitals before, he only went to get tested occasionally. 

"You're human too, you don't have to lie all the time." Oh, Gon was so innocent~ "At least tell us something we can do to help you." Hisoka couldn't help but smile. Gon treated him like everything Hisoka had done didn't matter, and that he actually deserved their help. It was refreshing to have nothing being used against him. No wonder Killua thought the world of Gon, a bloodied past didn't matter with the brown eyed boy. 

However, he couldn't let them risk themselves since every possible way they could help him, it would end them, "There's nothing you can do to help me. First things first, I need to get Illumi to stop hating me again." He turned his gaze to Killua, "And the two weaknesses he has is sweets, and his dear precious little angel bab-" 

Killua's shoulders had tensed with every word until he couldn't take it, "Okay, I get it. What do you want me to do."

Hisoka smiled sweetly, "You give Gon your phone, you wear a cute little kimono-"

"How do you know this will work?" Killua didn't like where this was going...

"I may or may not have used your looks to make your brother... pamper me. Believe me it'll work." Hisoka had used Killua's looks before when the other was mad at him. 

"Or we can just bleach your hair, and have you wear the kimono." He couldn't blame Killua not wanting to be near his brother.

"That might actually work, but I really can't get away from him if he decides to kill me." Plus he didn't want to damage his hair with the wrong product.

"Not our problem." How mean.

"How mean!" Thanks, Gon, "I'll make sure Illumi doesn't kill you." The way Gon actually held his hand made Hisoka lose his smile for a second, but he caught himself quickly and a smile made it back to his features. Illumi couldn't even sense Gon when he got Hisoka out of the apartment, it would be a vital part of their plan.

Maybe they had a shot, "Alright, we'e going to need a kimono." Both Gon and Hisoka looked at Killua.

"What?" Killua didn't like both of their eyes on him.

Hisoka just smiled, "You know a good tailor for kimonos?" Killua was related and no doubt his mother taught him about traditional dress.

The kid sighed and called up a number, "Hey, Hisano." Hisoka should have used that as his fake name, "Do you have any kimono already made? For a child, please. Um," Killua looked Hisoka up and down, "I'd say about medium for a ten year old." Hisoka pulled the blankets up closer to his chest in mock embarrassment. At least as much as he could with his broken arm in the air from the cast.

Hisoka was really hoping this simple plan would work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love writing tiny Hisoka, and it's fun to explore him as a character. 
> 
> I always love comments, let me know what you would like to see~~


	6. Seek Forgiveness

Illumi was sitting on their couch with the giant plush cat as a pillow, it really was comfortable to lean against. He had fashioned garbage bags to cover the hole in his bathroom, but the apartment was so quiet with Hisoka gone, and he wasn't sure why he felt so bad. Hisoka wasn't his friend, but the other had been in his life for so long it was weird not having him around... There was an emptiness without him. There wasn't a warm naked body waiting for him when he had gone to bed, no smart mouth remarks that seemingly came from no where, no one to try risking their life just to sneak up for a kiss... He smelled the cat plushy, at least it smelled like Hisoka. Illumi sighed. He flipped through the channels on TV mindlessly. Monsters vs Monsters was on again, one of Hisoka's favorites. Damn it, he had told the clown to stay away from his little brother, Illumi wasn't in the wrong. 

But maybe the other had been telling the truth about just wanting to get close to Gon, without his nen there was no way he could actively track either of the boys down so it could have been a coincidence that they had bumped into each other. Maybe he was jealous, but of what? Killua getting along so well with Hisoka, or was it Hisoka getting along so well with Killua? Either way he had let himself get attached the magician. Assassin's shouldn't have friends, but Hisoka seemed like more than that to him. They did things together that normal people with friends didn't. A flash of Hisoka wearing the kimono came to his mind, and the soft breathing that came from the resting smaller body. More than a friend...

Maybe Illumi had overreacted, maybe in some twisted sense Hisoka was trying to relive his childhood, but Hisoka wasn't one to live in the past. Hm... Illumi should try looking for him just to watch from a distance. Yeah, make sure he wasn't too injured, and make sure he was eating. He got up from the couch and turned off the TV before heading out, not bothering to take the stairs in the apartment when there was a hole on his floor's wall.

\-----

"I cannot believe we're doing this..." Out of all the situations Killua had been through, this was one of the oddest. He was actually helping Hisoka get back with his... with his brother! Killua did not want to think about what they would do together alone! He sat on a bench while Gon and the designer worked out which kimono Hisoka should wear that would appeal most to Illumi, they had already gone to a 24-hour salon to have Hisoka's hair dyed a bright white, and to have his nails done. Gon had talked him into getting some treatment themselves, mud baths sounded fun to spiky haired kid. He wasn't going to lie it really was relaxing until Gon got the idea to have a mud fight and they were kicked out.

"Would you like to try this one out? It would match your eyes and hair." The shop keeper pulled out a black kimono that had white cranes in flight, with golden legs that even though were silk, Hisoka could swear it was shining. That would definitely catch Illumi's attention. When the shopkeeper took off the previous kimono, Hisoka didn't like how the man would keep staring at his cast. The kimono was gently wrapped around his body and tied quickly, a small comb that had came with it was now in his hair. If Illumi didn't take him back looking like this there was nothing else that could possibly help win him back. 

"Wow, Hisoka, you look so pretty in that." Was... was Gon coming onto him or something? Gon walked around him trying to see if anything was out of place on the outfit. Hisoka didn't show any discomfort at all from the staring, but he had wanted to wait until Gon was ripe before anything else happened between them. It wasn't until Gon touched at the bruising on his neck that Hisoka actually pulled away, 

"Sorry, did that hurt?"

"Just a little bit." Hisoka turned to the shop keep, "Is there any way I can cover up these bruises?" 

The shop keep thought for a moment before pulling out a red ribbon and tying it softly around Hisoka's neck, "You look absolutely adorable, I wouldn't mind making a custom kimono for you to try on."

Hisoka thought for a moment, "How long will it take and how much?" 

"I can have it ready in three days, and it would cost 80,000 jenny." A bit steep, but worth it.

"Can I have it in an adult size as well? I have a very tall father, he's six feet tall. I want to buy it for him as a gift." Gon looked at him confused. Did the other not get he was talking about himself? This kid was smart but sometimes things were completely lost on him.

"I can do that, I think matching kimono would be cute. I'll do both for 140,000, a special deal for a child as cute as you." The shop keeper's eyes roamed over his body, it made his skin crawl. He didn't want to be reminded about his real past.

Hisoka didn't show his disgust and just smiled, "Thank you, I would love that. How much for this kimono?" 

"This one is a simple design and was very easy to make, so I'd say around 50,000 should cover it." 

Hisoka pulled out his wallet, but pretended that he had less money than anticipated, "Oh, no... I only have 20,000 I didn't know it was going to be this much..." He looked up at the other with puppy dog eyes, "I saved up for two years too..." 

"O-oh, don't worry about the price, 20,000 is good enough, please don't cry, you look much cuter smiling." He pretended he was comforted by those words even though they had the opposite effect. Being a cute sad kid would get you everything, good to know. Hisoka handed over the wad of cash, he'd only be left with enough money to pay for a room for a week, and just a bit of food. It was necessary to convince Illumi to take him back so he wouldn't have to worry. 

Hisoka brought his hands up to his chest clutching his wallet, "You're too kind." Killua made a small gesture to Gon about gagging when the shop keeper wasn't looking. Hisoka stuck his tongue out at him a genuine smile on his lips.

Illumi had seen the whole scene play out from his perch on a nearby building, none of them had noticed him. Why was Hisoka going through so much trouble with limited money to make himself look so appealing. Was he going to try and apologize? Illumi in all his life never had anyone go to such lengths for him, he had even become jealous that Gon trained non-stop with a broken arm to be able to even have a chance to see Killua; but then he thought back to Hisoka trespassing on the same grounds risking his life to do the same thing. Hisoka was risking his life now, just to apologize to Illumi. Even with a broken arm, a bruised neck, and no doubt a concussion that was made worse with everything that was going on. Illumi actually felt bad.

The assassin was still angry with him, however, but seeing this eased that a little bit. Hisoka really did look absolutely adorable in that kimono, and that hair color made him look so familiar. Illumi headed home, he would welcome Hisoka back with a present of his own.

"Alright, now all we need is Illumi's favorite candy. He's always had a taste for Swiss and German chocolate, and I know the perfect place to get that in bulk." The last of his money would have to go to that, so hopefully this plan works perfectly.

The place was a quaint little shop, that Hisoka knew the owner well. Problem was that now the owner wouldn't recognize him, "Excuse me, do you have an assortments of German and Swiss?" 

The owner was a tall man with short black hair combed back, and he looked down at the little white haired kid...s? Hm, those yellow eyes looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it... "Yes, actually, a new shipment just came in they're right over here." He got out from behind the counter and politely showed him the collection he had, "My best seller are these ones." He pointed to a set of black boxes that were decorated very nicely with gold trim, the same ones that Hisoka would often buy for Illumi, "And these ones," They were black and red heart shaped boxes with a cute red bow on top. 

Hisoka pointed to the hearts, "Are those the same kind of chocolates in these boxes?"

"Yes, we had a new box design for those trying to impress a significant other, but my favorite customer hasn't come in for quite awhile. I was sure with how he dresses he would love this design." Aw, he would be sure to come back as normal and buy the heart shaped boxes, "I have also added a new candy to this one, since it had an extra slot." 

That caught Hisoka's attention, "What is the new one like?" 

The owner smiled politely, "It is a spicy chocolate truffle, with a sweet chocolate and raspberry goulash in it's center."

Sounded interesting, "Can I try it?"

"Sure thing," He went back over to the counter, Hisoka had told Gon to grab the box and bring it back up to the counter. Such a good boy. Killua had been at the counter still looking at all the sweets, like brother like brother. That gave him an idea.

"Killua, try this chocolate, tell me what you think." The man handed the sample to the boy Hisoka was talking to. Killua took the candy and tried a bite of it his eyes closed at the taste, a small sound of appreciation for it came from him. Perfect, "I'll take the heart shaped box please, and two more boxes of those truffles." 

The man rang up the box while getting another two boxes for the other chocolate, "Good choice, and since you remind me of someone I like I'll give you a discount, 7,000 jenny for everything." Wow, that really was a good discount, he would really need to please this man more when he turned back into his right age.

"You're a life saver." It was something he had always said when he bought something from this shop and it caught the man's attention right away. 

The owner gave him a small smile, it seems the other figured it out, "Illumi must be pretty angry with you this time, Hisoka."

Hisoka laughed when Gon and Killua looked up at the man confused before looking to Hisoka, "You're very observant, Alexander, I'll be sure to come back soon, and buy more of those truffles. Thanks for the discount~" He asked Gon who picked up the boxes before both boys followed after Hisoka. The shop owner waved them a friendly goodbye.

Five minutes of silent walking until Killua spoke up, "How did he know it was you?"

"I do have a life outside of fighting, you know." He gave both of them a wink, "Alexander is another hunter, but he doesn't spend his time fighting. It's a real shame too, but he makes up for it in making very delicious chocolate." That and it had a small bit of nen that mellowed out the mood of anyone who ate it, "Go ahead and have one of the truffle boxes to yourself, think of it as a thank you for helping me." 

Killua grabbed one of the boxes quickly before he quickly ate another one, "They really are amazing." He held one out for Gon who took it and a smile reached his face when he tried it. How cute~

Now for the most crucial part of the plan. No mistakes could be made, and Hisoka had to be completely on his guard. They rounded the corner to the apartment, Gon had already been using his zetsu to stay undetected and ran off past them to his spot. Killua stayed at Hisoka's side, "Why do I have to give him a hug?"

Hisoka only grinned, "Because he absolutely loves his precious, adorable, kitty like, cutey pa-"

"Okay, once was enough, don't make it worse." Killua shoved his hands in his pockets embarrassed. 

Seemingly out of nowhere, "You're lucky, Killua." Hisoka figured he'd helped the young love grow since Killua wasn't being fully honest with his feelings for the little cute dork. Besides Gon was away from them, now was a perfect time to push the one who needed it.

"For what?" Killua wasn't sure what Hisoka was talking about.

"To find someone like Gon. Someone who doesn't care what kind of past you have, someone who won't judge or give up on you." It was true and Killua knew it. 

"And what would you know about that? It's not like my brother is that for you, and I doubt you would ever act like Gon." Hisoka actually thought back to Illumi when they had met all those years ago, in a strange way Illumi was his control. The one who had put up with his antics and calmed him when his blood lust had reached its limit. Illumi had tried to hide Hisoka from his family for so long because he actually cared about Hisoka's safety. Being away from the other knowing he was angry had stressed him, being locked in the bathroom stressed him, Illumi rarely ever made an intention on killing or really harming him. Their sparring matches only went so far until one of them yielded.

"No, but we work for each other. You and Gon work for each other too." It would make it all the more sweeter when he got to fight them, "I know that you want to be more with him, so why don't you just ask how he feels?" Nothing wrong with some romantic advise.

Killua looked away, "I'll bring it up when the time's right." Aw, Killua was just like his brother. Hisoka remembered when Illumi talked to one of the butlers about the pink haired teen that would always try to visit, and he heard the exact same words from his hiding spot. He wondered if Gon was listening in like he did, just how good is his hearing?

As they reached the front of the apartments, Hisoka asked Killua to press the D4 button to page his and Illumi's room.

"Yes?" Hisoka wasn't mistaken that Illumi knew he was the one who came to see him.

"Illumi, I came with a peace offering. I'm pretty sure you'll love it~" The door to the front of the apartment opened, both white haired kids walked inside. When they came to the apartment's door Hisoka paid special attention to Killua's reactions, there was no blood lust in the air that the other could feel so Illumi had to have cooled off. This would make things much more easier.

The door opened up and Illumi crossed his arms at the two, Killua stepped forward, "I promised I'd give you a hug..." he looked away and held his arms out before Illumi leaned down on one knee to hug him, smiling softly as he got to hold his baby brother. After five seconds had passed Killua got out of his grip blushing and straightening his clothes, "There, now say your stupid apology, Hisoka."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Illumi." Hisoka held out the chocolates with his good arm, "I want to come back home, Aniki." Killua's face was priceless, Hisoka had to fight off his laughter. Illumi reached out a hand and gently cupped Hisoka's face, he knew better than to let his guard down, but Illumi leaned in and softly kissed his cheek.

"Apology accepted." Illumi placed the chocolates in Hisoka's arm before picking the small kid up and bringing him back into their apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Killua jumped through the hole to the rooftop Gon was at, "Alright, happy? Now let's go home I don't want to think about what they're going to do next."

"Hey, Killua."

Killua looked over to his friend and got a kiss on the cheek. His face immediately turned red, "You idiot... what did you do that for?"

"Do you think we'll be like them when we get older?"

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well, Illumi already forgave Hisoka before we walked up, he stopped following us after we left the kimono shop."

Killua was quick to turn to his friend, how could Gon notice and act so easily about it? He decided to change topics, "I'd forgive you."

"And I'd forgive you too."

"Gon, I've been wanting to sa-"

"I know, Killua." Gon gave him a bright smile, "I feel the same."

Killua felt a weight lift off of his chest, Gon was the light in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just finished watching Phantom Rouge and wow I wanted to do something fluffy with Killua. 
> 
> I'm not sure what I want to do next, but if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see. I might just write them in~


	7. Solution Finder

When Illumi had brought him inside he gently sat the other at the kitchen table, Hisoka was a little confused, "Why did you put me here?" He saw Illumi pull out a bowl from the fridge along with blueberries and strawberries. Was the other going to cook for him? More importantly, was the other going to poison him? 

"I saw you in the kimono shop, and I know you didn't have enough money to find a new place to live, as well as no way to make money while you're a child." Hisoka deflated in his seat slightly, but Illumi continued, "You weren't certain I would forgive you, but you still bought all of these gifts and physically dyed your hair for me." Hisoka smiled, "I wanted to make you something to eat when you came home." He loved when Illumi would say 'home', "No added poison."

Hisoka played with a fork that was lying on the table, balancing it on one finger, "It doesn't surprise me that you followed me, the real question is when you stopped." 

Illumi poured a small bit of pancake batter into the pan, too bad he wasn't making bacon pancakes because Hisoka would start singing the annoying song, "I stopped when you had paid for the kimono, you have very bad posture." Absent mindedly Hisoka sat up more straight. 

"You already forgave me." Illumi nodded and flipped the pancake, "You also feel bad for breaking my arm, but you never felt bad about doing that before." What made this different? 

"You weren't helpless before." Hisoka frowned, Illumi turned back to him after he poured another pancake he wanted to gauge Hisoka's reaction, "And I have a question." Hisoka put his fork down on the table and gave Illumi his attention, "Why haven't you been more active in finding a nen user that can turn you back? You hate feeling weak." Illumi faced the stove again and flipped the pancake in the pan, "It's almost like you enjoy being young again."

"Maybe, people don't treat me like a mutt now that I can afford to buy things, but I doubt you'd understand because you never grew up poor." Hisoka didn't like where this was going. This was something he never really touched on with Illumi, maybe deep down Hisoka had been jealous of Illumi having a family and even though his parents were fucked up; they worked together. His siblings had loved each other. They always had a home to go back to, and the harsh training the other went through had been meant to make Illumi stronger not to kill him, it was necessary to keep him safe later on in life in a very twisted way.

The other finished making the pancakes and set them in front of Hisoka, strawberries were on top of little whip cream hills just the way Hisoka liked it, "I think this is more than about money, Hisoka. Has no one ever taken care of you?"

"I killed them." Hisoka wasn't sure if he was talking about his abuser or the ring master that had taken him in, either way both men would have killed him if he wasn't strong enough to kill them first.

Illumi sat down opposite of him at their table, "Has no one taken care of you?" He repeated. Of course, Illumi would always be the one to watch his siblings; Hisoka had remembered seeing Illumi's pride when he had shown him a baby with a bundle of white hair. He loved his family... Was Hisoka part of that to him?

"It doesn't matter." He thought back to the other night when Illumi had stroked his hair, wrapped up his head, gave him food in bed when he didn't have to... "You like me like this." Hisoka cut the pancakes in front of him with his good hand. He couldn't hide the pleased look on his face when he took a bite of the fluffy pancake, damn, Illumi was good~

"I do, but I want you to be able to protect yourself again. This isn't your real age, Hisoka, this isn't healthy." Illumi didn't like how the other was obviously trying to remake his own childhood.

Hisoka looked away, "Fine. I'll start looking again..." He continued eating again, but looked up when Illumi got up and kneeled by him, reaching out to pull the ribbon off of his neck to look at the bruises he left. The other didn't say anything as he gently touched at Hisoka's neck, "Illumi?" 

The hand was pulled away, "Just checking if you're hiding any damage, I didn't mean to-"

"You're rage can be scary." Hisoka grinned and kissed his cheek, "That turns me on..." 

Illumi looked annoyed, "We're not having sex until you turn back to normal." Hisoka pouted, but continued in eating the pancakes.

\-----

After the late night pancakes Hisoka was sitting on Illumi's lap looking through his phone, there had to be someone who knew how to reverse the nen put on him, "Who is Bisky again? She's been asking me for nudes."

Illumi was combing his fingers through Hisoka's hair, "She's the fifty seven year old woman that looks like a child." 

Hisoka looked up at him, "What? Does she control her age?" 

Illumi kissed the top of his head, "Yes." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hisoka looked up, there had to be a reason.

"I thought you knew, besides I'm not sure if she can remove the nen suppression on you." Good reason.

"It's worth a try though, right?" Hisoka sent a message, _'I need your help.'_

And instant reply, _'Sent 1:34am: What do you need?'_

"That was fast." Illumi was looking over his shoulder.

_'Can you take off nen suppression and make me a different age?'_

_'Sent 1:36am: Of course, but first what are you willing to give me?'_

_'What do you want?'_

A reply wasn't sent for a good minute, _'Sent 1:40am: I want nudes and a video of you touching yourself if I turn you back.'_

Hisoka shrugged, he couldn't blame her, he really did have a hot bod.

_'Alright, how many nudes?'_

He could practically feel her eagerness, _'Sent 1:41am: Twenty poses.'_

_'Deal.'_

Illumi was frowning, but he also knew there were pictures Hisoka took of himself that were leaked online. He wouldn't admit that he looked them up when he was on a job away from Hisoka, "She seems to have an obsession with you."

"A lot of people do, besides I'll be thinking of you when I do that video~" Hisoka licked his lips up at Illumi.

"Can you at least wait until you're an adult again before sounding like that?" 

He pouted again, "No fun..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a short chapter this time. I'm still thinking about how to go about Hisoka turning back into an adult and if I'm going to end this when Hisoka turns back.


	8. Growing Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keeping this fic Teen, so sorry no nude scene. If I get requests I might write it in an add-on, but it won't go in this fic.

Hisoka didn't see a point in changing out of the kimono he wore, if anything the look was starting to grow on him, he stood in front of a mirror taking pictures of himself, it would be nice to remember what he looked like when he was younger. Besides the garment he wore would likely fit his body when he was returned to normal size. Bisky had agreed to meet them at a second location so that they wouldn't know where she was staying as well as her not knowing where Hisoka and Illumi stayed. Illumi checked his watch before going into their room to see what Hisoka was doing and had walked in on Hisoka blowing a kiss into the mirror, "Am I interrupting something?"

When Hisoka heard Illumi he quickly straightened up and cleared his throat, "Of course not. Is it time to meet Bisky?" 

"Yes, and I think you should wear your obi differently." Illumi had let the other tie the knot himself, thinking the other knew how to do it properly or was shown how to.

"Why is that?" Hisoka put his hands on his hips in annoyance.. What could be so wrong with the kimono? The now young boy had tied the knot in front of himself and didn't bother sliding it to the back like how he normally saw Illumi wear it. He liked it better in the front, so what if it was worn differently?

"You're wearing the obi like an oiran." Illumi said it like Hisoka should know what it meant.

Hisoka crossed his arms in front of him, "What's an oiran?" 

Illumi deadpanned "A prostitute." Oh. That explained much...

Hisoka slid the obi knot to the back, but ended up undoing the robe. Damn, how exactly was this thing supposed to go? "Why does the knot dictate that?"

"It's just the rules of wearing kimono." Illumi undid Hisoka's obi, and showed him how to wear it properly on himself before really looking at the gown, "This is also a kimono worn only by married women, and to weddings." 

That only made Hisoka grin, "Well, do you want to tie the knot...? If you know what I mean." He held his arms up as Illumi tied the obi on him looking back and waggling his eyebrows at the taller man, "Is that a yes?"

Illumi rolled his eyes, "You're more obnoxious as a child. How did I ever stand you?" He tied the knot tighter than it needed to be, but Hisoka only grinned more up at him.

"Well, I would save you and carry you on my back so I feel it evened everything." Illumi kissed the top of his head softly, "You did look very pretty when you were young, it would be such a waste to see you killed before you became ripe." 

"And when will I be ripe?" One of Illumi's eyebrows raised in suspicion.

Hisoka knew the other had a long way to go even if he was powerful as he was now, "Probably when you're your grandfather's age." He would fight Illumi eventually, but he wanted the perfect moment.

"You want to grow old with me."

"Maybe."

\-----

Illumi had drove them to the little motel, Hisoka was terrified to be in the passenger seat now that he didn't have bungee gum to cushion himself should they crash. He buckled himself tightly in the seat, and nodded to Illumi that he was ready for the trip to the motel. Illumi ended up making him feel like a fool when he actually drove like a normal person. The drive was so calm, so calm in fact that Hisoka fell asleep in his seat, something he hadn't done in so long.

When they got to the small motel Hisoka didn't even wake up as Illumi picked him up and carried him to the room that had already been paid for. Illumi knocked once, waited two seconds before knocking three times, than kicked lightly at the bottom of the door. The door opened to a small woman smiling up at them. Bisky noticed that Hisoka had a broken arm and was injured, "What happened to him?" She could charge them more for healing that up too.

"Doesn't matter, can you fix him?" Illumi walked into the room as Bisky closed the door behind him.

"You didn't tell me about the broken arm, or head injury, but yes I can fix everything on him completely." She put her index finger on her cheek, "I'm going to have to charge extra, if you don't mind."

Illumi laid Hisoka on the motel bed, turning to face Bisky, "What will you charge as extra?" 

She smiled up innocently, "I want a kiss on the cheek." Illumi shrugged and leaned down before she stopped him, pointing to Hisoka, 

"From him." What was her obsession for the magician? He nodded, sure that Hisoka would pay that price easily, even if Illumi didn't like it.

The small woman smirked, and went over to the bed Hisoka was resting in before patting his face gently to wake him up, Hisoka stirred and looked up at her, "Wha?" He sat up and looked around, oh right; deal. Second puberty here he comes.

"I need you awake for this." She lifted both hands in a heart shape, Hisoka looked confused for a second before another woman was summoned into the room, "Hold out your arm, please." Came from the very voluptuous woman. He could practically feel Illumi glaring into the back of his neck as he stared longer than he needed to. Could you really blame him? The woman really was cute looking... The woman took his arm in the cast and with speed she cut the cast off revealing his healed arm.

"Quite an original power." Hisoka blinked not knowing what to do when the woman pressed him into the bed on his stomach, and he felt gentle hands coated in something slick rub into the muscles in his back. Hisoka felt his nen rush forth behind the invisible wall in his body and it felt amazing! Without even realizing that he moaned at the pressure in his back, he at least noticed when his voice got deeper, as well as the kimono getting tighter and much shorter on his body. He sat up on the bed, the kimono barely covering his body he looked up to Illumi, giving him a come hither look but the other looked away. Oh, right, the payment, "What would you like as nudes?"

Bisky gained a wicked grin, "I've already made a list." She pulled a paper from her dress and gave it to Hisoka, "I have the outfits with me~" 

Wow, and everyone called Hisoka a creep... at least he never bought skimpy outfits for his toys (Illumi being an exception, and not to mention the lingerie Chrollo had wanted...) He grinned down at the young woman giving her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm surprised you didn't ask for a night alone with me as payment." Bisky blushed, realizing she really could have gotten more from him.

"I could have?" Hisoka only grinned at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll write just one more chapter to this. Also, I hope I got the kimono parts right let me know if something is wrong with them.


	9. Sock Hopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven't updated this story in a month, but I finally had the idea for a chapter so I hope you enjoy~

Later at their apartment Hisoka had been looking at his phone while his head rested in Illumi's lap, "Are you going to change your hair color back soon?" Illumi asked taking a small bite out of the specialty chocolate.

Hisoka forgot that his hair was still dyed white, but acted cool about it, "It grew on me, besides I paid like 50,000 jenny for it." He looked up at Illumi and pointed to the chocolate, Illumi rolled his eyes and put a piece of the candy in his mouth, "Thanks. Hey, your little brother is texting me." Hisoka held up the phone to see Illumi's reaction, and had his phone nearly snatched out of his hand, "Hey, I'll read it you can look but no touch."

Illumi maneuvered them around to see the phone's screen using gyo to see if Hisoka was using texture surprise, ' _Sent 9:37pm: Hey, did my bro kill you?_ '

Hisoka replied back ' _I'm perfectly fine._ ' The magician looked up to Illumi, "Can I take a picture of us?" The look he got made that a no go, "Come on, don't you want to send a nice pic to your little brother?" 

He grinned at Illumi's contemplation, "One pic." Hisoka sat up on Illumi's lap holding him close and pulling him close as he aimed the camera at the both of them.

"Smile~" Once he was sure Illumi had gave a small smile, Hisoka was quick to kiss him on the cheek while taking the pic. Illumi glared at him, but Hisoka shrugged, "He wanted to know we were happy together." 

"No he didn't." 

"Close enough~" He sent the pic and got an instant reply of Killua sending an emoji with his tongue poking out in disgust, Hisoka chuckled a bit, "I think he likes us being together." 

\-----

"There, Gon, you happy? Killua asked immediately deleting the picture Hisoka sent him, though it was nice for Hisoka to give him advice with Gon, but more than likely he was getting something out of them becoming more than friends. He sighed, oh well, he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Gon hugged Killua from behind, " I couldn't ask him because Hisoka might have taken it the wrong way." Well, he wasn't wrong there, but Killua didn't want anything to do with the psycho clown anyway.

' _Sent 9:45pm: I need a favor._ ' 

' _Like I'd help you?!_ '

' _Sent 9:48pm: If you don't pay back my favor with Gon, I'll make your life a living hell. I might even pay Alluka a visit~_ '

' _What's the favor?_ '

It took awhile for Hisoka to finish the message just to spite Killua, ' _Sent 10:00pm: You and Gon have to eat lunch with me and Illumi._ ' 

Killua growled, he really didn't want to do it, but he also had to keep his little sister safe... ' _Fine. What time?_

' _Sent 10:05pm: The Retro cafe at 1pm, wear something to go with it~_ ' Killua sighed loudly and fell back against his bed and kicked Gon off the bed.

"Ow! What was that for?!" The spiky haired kid yelled up at him rubbing his head.

"For caring too much about homicidal clowns!" Killua grumbled and looked through his suit case and the browser on his phone for what he needed to blend in. He hated having to spend any time with his older brother, what could they have planned anyway? 

"Alright, you're able to spend time with your little brother, now give me what I want." Hisoka looked up to Illumi and smiled as the other leaned down to kiss him softly. Illumi tasted like the chocolate and Hisoka smiled into the kiss.

\-----

The next day Hisoka had showed Illumi his new ability to control his age, or at least his looks to a more extreme extent, "Do you think I'd look sexy as a silver fox?" The small magician asked, now that he had his nen back, being a kid was so much more fun. Illumi had picked out Hisoka's clothing, picking a white button up with slacks and suspenders. Hisoka had added his own flare by tying a bowtie that had spades on it.

"I don't know, you don't like looking any older than twenty." Hisoka stuck his tongue out.

"Don't tell me you don't keep a beauty regimen to keep your perfect skin and hair." He refused to believe that Illumi wouldn't go to extremes to keep split ends out of his hair.

"I don't take it to the extreme by making my body revert back to being ten years old." Illumi's face remained calm, but a part of him actually worried about the mental state of the magician. How would he be able to take Hisoka along with him on missions when he was chasing ridiculous fantasies of childhood? "Are you having a midlife crisis?" 

"Don't be ridiculous, Illumi, I'm just having fun." Hisoka looked back into the mirror in their bedroom, that's all it was. Fun. Harmless fun... Illumi just ran a hand through his hair gently, "Besides, you seem to like me more like this than you like adult me." 

Illumi decided it was best not to touch more on the subject since Hisoka wasn't his responsibility now that he had his nen back and he didn't need Illumi to keep him safe. 

\-----

Killua had worn a greaser outfit his hair however wasn't slicked back, while Gon wore a green varsity jacket with blue jeans, "Ask us out for dinner and they show up late..." Killua said mostly to himself since Gon was too busy looking at all the old fashion decor and dancing to the music from the jukebox. 

Hisoka came in holding Illumi's hand who was wearing almost the same matching clothes as the clown except his button up shirt was a light faded plaid green and he wore black slacks instead of the bluish grey Hisoka was sporting. Killua sighed when he saw the two and hates that Hisoka had the same hair color as him, "Hello, Killua." Illumi smiled softly and sat close by him.

"Hey..." Killua wondered why Hisoka wasn't sitting down, but when he looked for the trash clown he found him with Gon dancing by jukebox. His head sank into his arms, doing this for Alluka, doing this for Alluka.

Gon was laughing seemingly having fun with his mortal enemy and sort of obstacle, both of them held each other's hands, and Hisoka had been taken by surprise when Gon seamlessly dipped him before they continued dancing, "I wanted to thank you for saving me, Gon." 

"Well, you were helpless, it wouldn't be right to have Illumi torture you." Hisoka fought the offended look on his face, but smiled instead, Gon was truly something else. Even after wanting to kill him and terrorizing him, Gon had worried about him.

Hisoka looked back to Killua and Illumi, both of them seemed fine now Killua was actually talking to his brother albeit a bit awkwardly, but that was to be expected, "So, you really accept me being with Gon?" Killua hadn't said anything about it, but Illumi patted his head in a brotherly way.

Illumi had brought up Killua being with Gon, but he found himself not minding eventually Killua would return home and to his assassination and with what he heard about Gon taking down a chimera ant royal guard he was impressed by him no doubt Gon would be a help on S rank assassination missions, "I do, but if he ever betrays you I'll kill him myself." Illumi thought it was an endearing statement.

Killua didn't think so, "R-right... Well, I better get Gon before he starts dancing with everyone." He got off the table and went over to the two dancing, "Why would you tell my brother?"

"Tell him what dear Killua?" He grinned and grabbed Gon's lower back repaying the dip the kid gave him.

"You know what." He whispered screamed.

"You'll have to be more specific~" Gon looked up at Hisoka with a confused expression.

"Hisoka, what did you say?" Oh, how could he resist such a cute face like that?

"That you and your dear friend here were now an item." Hisoka grinned at the wide eyed expression, "It worked in your favor, Gon." 

Gon looked up to Illumi and even though the other still had a stoic expression it seemed more soft towards Gon, "Thank you?" 

"Call it a return favor for saving me." Hisoka span Gon around in time with the music.

When the song ended the three kids gained an applause from the people in the restaurant, Hisoka gave a courtesy bow while Gon blushed and wasn't sure what to do. They walked over to Illumi who made Killua and Hisoka sit next to him, "So, what are we going to eat for lunch?" 

A waitress came by with four plates of food, Illumi had already ordered all of their food, he had ordered Gon and Killua the same thing since wasn't sure what the spiky haired child liked, Killua was a little creeper out with how Illumi had still remembered what he would like, but Hisoka wasn't bugged by it at all, he knew it was just another one of Illumi's strange quirks. 

"So since we paid you back your favors we're not helping you find a way to turn you back into an adult." Killua said matter of factly.

"That's alright, it's been fun being a kid again." The white haired boy sat up and looked to see if Hisoka was serious, cute.

"You like being this way?" Gon asked, even cuter.

"I don't like my past, so I decided to rewrite it." It was a half truth, but gaining back both Gon and Killua's trust would be fun to mess with, "Besides it's nice to slow down every now and than."

"That doesn't sound like you at all." Hisoka's smile disappeared, but Killua snickered. Gon was lucky he was unripe and cute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more, comments are the best motivation! and I want to thank everyone who's made this my most liked fic I really appreciate all of the kudos!


	10. Revealed Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a warning on this for past abuse, but nothing very graphic. Gon cures everyone's blues

Hisoka wasn't one to live in the past, neither did he want to, but being able to rewrite his past or at least enjoy being youthful again had been too much of a temptation for him. Illumi still thought what he was doing wasn't healthy, and while Illumi didn't argue when Hisoka had asked him to hold him, or stay with him, the assassin wanted to get to the bottom of Hisoka's need for this so he could solve it and get back to his work.

That night the magician had wanted Illumi to hold him while he slept, Illumi complied of course, but half way during the night Hisoka became fitfull.

Hisoka was running from something, something he had left behind! How could it find him again? He sent a card out flying but it did nothing against the shadow looming closer. This was a nightmare, he had control! Chains appeared around his ankles and in a blink he saw raw flesh bleeding around them from his futile struggling, he looked up the shadow forming a face before it seemed to swallow him whole. Past visions flashed through his dreams feeling sickness rise up in himself.

"Hisoka." Hisoka had realized he was just screaming with how hoarse his throat felt, he looked down to see his ankles looked perfectly fine, "Hisoka." Illumi repeated.

"Why would you wake me up, I was having a great dream." He might have looked pale and sweaty, but he grinned up at Illumi.

Illumi's eyes, Hisoka hated how they were looking at him now, those eyes looked down at him in pity, "This can't go on, and you know it." 

"And why would you care what I do all of a sudden, Illumi?" Forcing his stomach to settle he reached his smaller arms around Illumi's neck, "Want me back as an adult so you don't feel so guilty about wanting me?" 

Unfazed by Hisoka's attempt to change the subject Illumi asked, "Who's Jun?" 

Time seemed to still for a moment, memories crashed through his head making him feel sick. He hated that after so many years just the sound of that man's name made him feel so intensely disgusted, "I don't know." Illumi pitied him even more, oh how Hisoka _hated_ that look...

"You're crying, Hisoka." What? Hisoka touched at his own face and felt wetness there, when had he started crying? "Who is Jun?" Illumi had said it to gauge Hisoka's response and no matter how good a liar Hisoka was, he couldn't help the slightest twitch go through him, "Who is Jun?" 

He couldn't keep up his mask at hearing that pig's name over and over, Illumi knew what he was doing, but Hisoka wouldn't let his real emotions show! Illumi stepped up, and pinned Hisoka roughly to the bed Hisoka couldn't attach his bungee gum to anywhere that would help him with his hands trapped, he desperately wanted to tell Illumi to stop, to just drop it, but if he did he knew Illumi would make even more of a deal out of it. He just had to endure...

Illumi leaned close to Hisoka's ear, changing his lyrics to mimic Hisoka's own from what he heard, "What did I do wrong?" 

Hisoka uselessly struggled, trying so hard to keep up his mask.

"What did Jun do to you?" Illumi only pressed his hands down harder onto the bed, then without realizing that what he was about to say Illumi said the one thing that his abuser would say, "Why are you fighting this so hard?" 

"S-stop..." Hisoka turned his head to the bed, tears flowing out more freely his mask shattered, "Enough please..." Illumi's hands left his own and Hisoka didn't want to look at the other. He felt humiliation bubble in his chest that anyone had ever seen him so pathetic. 

Illumi pulled him close petting Hisoka's hair as the other clung to him, Illumi had seen and used that kind of repression to know what Hisoka had endured. It made more sense why Hisoka was trying to erase it even if it was in vain, "It's okay, I'm sorry." 

\-----

It was understandable why Hisoka avoided him the next morning, but at least grown up Hisoka had sat down with him to eat breakfast, "Don't mention last night to anyone." 

"I won't." To Illumi that bit of information was only valuable to him as personal, and he doubted he would have to interrogate Hisoka in the near future.

Hisoka wasn't hiding behind his mask that morning, and Illumi was put on edge by the bloodlust that may or may not have been aimed towards him, "Are you satisfied? You finally got your important piece of information." 

"I'm not." Illumi put down his utensils and looked at Hisoka, "I didn't know you were hiding something like that."

The clown stabbed harder into his food than he needed to the fork went through the plate and the table, "It doesn't define me, or my actions." 

"I never said that, but it does seem to play a part in your want to rewrite the past." Illumi's hand was already grabbing for his pins in case Hisoka decided to attack.

"Just don't mention it anymore." Hisoka needed to figure out a plan for his recent night terrors.

Illumi needed to figure out a way to get Hisoka to stop pretending to be a kid.

\-----

Hisoka had gone out later that day, saying he needed to blow off some of his pent up aggression. Illumi made a point to watch the latest massacres on the news. He needed to bring Hisoka's mood up... There had to be some kind of being or thing that always seemed to be a ray of sunshine in the magician's life.

"I'm going to go get some snacks, do you want anything, Killua?" Gon said getting his backpack from his bed, he was having a craving for salted popper fish. 

Killua stretched slightly, "Nah, I'm good. Just wanna take a nap for now." Gon tickled Killua's feet on his way out just to mess with the other boy. 

Illumi had a news app opened on his phone to keep track of Hisoka's rampage, at least the clown hadn't been spotted yet. Hisoka had been right, Chrollo was hard to find... 

"Hey, Illumi!" The cheerful boy came running up to the assassin who took a step back, Illumi might have been okay with him dating his brother, but he still didn't like the cheerful little freak. Wait.

"Gon, are you doing anything important?" Hisoka always loved hearing anything about Gon.

The boy looked a little confused on why Illumi was asking that, "I was getting some snacks... Do you need my help?" 

How perfect, "I'm afraid Hisoka is a bit under the weather," Gon looked concerned, "Would you do something to cheer him up? Do your little weird thing that you do?" 

"Um, sure?" Thank goodness the boy thought Hisoka was still powerless.

\-----

Hisoka had come home after being disappointed by the nen users he found that were nothing to get his blood list fully under control. When he came to their apartment he noticed right away who had been waiting for him upstairs, no point in letting Gon find out he was back to normal just yet. He turned himself back into a kid and quickly made his way up to their apartment.

He opened the door to see Gon holding a cup of his favorite tea and smiling at him, "I heard you were feeling down so I made you some tea." Hisoka's mood immediately shifted and he smiled. 

"I feel better already." 

That afternoon Hisoka enjoyed listening to Gon's stories, and even loved to hear about the first time the boy felt actual bloodlust. He really was growing up too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this chapter, I really hope I didn't make Hisoka too ooc


	11. Costume Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want Halloween to be here dang it

"And than I pulled this huge fish from the river!" Hisoka laughed softly as the boy stood up on the couch and stretched his arms up to match how big the fish was. His apple was so talented.

"Did you eat it?" Hisoka wondered if whatever Gon caught would have tasted good.

Gon shook his head, "I let him go, he's kind of the legend on my island." Disappointed, but he did also enjoy Gon's positive outlook on life. It was amusing to see other people become thrown off by his actions.

"Such a good boy." He smiled as Gon shivered, looks like he left a mark on the boy's psyche.

"Hey, Hisoka, what was bothering you today?" Blunt, very blunt. 

"Other than being trapped as a powerless kid?" It would be a believable lie. 

Gon frowned a bit, trying to gauge if he was lying or not, cute, "But you like being a kid. You seem less murdery now." 

Which was true, Hisoka hadn't indulged in fighting since he was reverted, and even when he was turned back into an adult he didn't go back to killing right away, "Gon, I don't have my nen, remember?" He inwardly sighed in relief as the boy remembered that important detail.

"But you being a kid wouldn't be the reason why you're upset." Don't forget persistent.

"Maybe I had a nightmare." Hisoka said leaning back on his arms, "Don't tell me your concerned for me, Gon." He said with amusement in his voice.

Gon thought back to the festival and how he had actually seen Hisoka tense when they were being lead into the tent, "Did you ever work in a circus?"

A bit of an odd question... "Only for a few years." 

Hmm, the boy wanted to know what would make Hisoka upset, "Why did you tense up and panic when we were being taken to that tent?" Gon noticed the small tense in Hisoka's shoulders, "Is that what you were upset about?" He had known a few women who would come to the island and open up to him on their dates, and with how Hisoka was reacting something did happen to him that was bugging him now.

The boy was getting way too close for comfort... "I don't care much for the past, so no." 

Gon knew that was a lie, but he wouldn't press anymore. He looked over to Illumi who had been secretly wanting Gon to figure it out and confront Hisoka about it as well, the assassin made a gesture that said to continue, but Gon knew that wouldn't be the best way to get Hisoka to talk about it, "Well, whatever made you upset, it had to be something big, but if you don't want to talk about it it's okay." 

Hisoka visibly relaxed more than he meant to, and Illumi became disappointed, "Let's talk about something else. Tell me, how was it to meet your father?" 

That seemed to change the mood immediately as Gon went on about his father to the magician, Hisoka didn't care for Ging to leave behind such potential, he was sure without himself Gon would have been killed by now.

\-----

"Where have you been!?" Killua yelled at him as soon as he came through the door, "Do you know what time it is? I thought you were just getting snacks you didn't even answer your phone!" Gon patted his pockets and realized he forgot his phone on the bed.

"Sorry, Killua I got side tracked." He said with a small smile.

Killua sighed and bonked Gon on the head, "Whatever, just let me know next time." He fell back on his own bed.

"Hey, Killua." The white haired boy looked up at him.

"I think Hisoka has some issues." 

Killua raised an eyebrow, "Gon... How long did it take you to figure that out?" 

"No, I mean new ones, or old ones being brought up to become new ones." Gon sat down on his bed in thought.

"Gon, it's not our problem." But he knew Gon wouldn't let this go so easily, he loved discovering new things... Especially dangerous things.

He seemed to ignore Killua while he thought about it. Hisoka doesn't like his past, and he's trying to redo it... Something happened to him, "Killua, I think he's having a midlife crisis." 

\-----

Illumi went to kiss the top of Hisoka's head, "I know you said not to talk about it, but-"

Hisoka crossed his arms, "Just drop it. I'll be fine. I've dealt with it alone this whole time anyway." With a sigh Illumi sat down beside him, before pulling Hisoka into his lap.

The assassin rarely dealt with things completely on his own, he could always rely on his family to get him through most of his hardships, but he knew now Hisoka really had no one. He ran a comforting hand through Hisoka's hair, and smiled softly as the other relaxed a little into the touch, "You're not alone now, though." 

"I wish that was true. I really do..." Hisoka still felt humiliated that after twenty two years someone had managed to break through his walls and see him at his weakest.

"It is." Illumi simply said, "I don't want to kill you yet." It would sound like a threat to anyone else, but Hisoka knew Illumi also meant it as an endearing thought.

Hisoka smirked, "And you say I have issues." 

\-----

Killua was getting tired of dressing up to meet with his brother and Hisoka, but Gon had gotten a text to hang out with them, "Come on, Killua, a costume party can be fun." Gon was wearing little devil horns that were nearly covered by his hair and a red tail while Killua was wearing a halo and angel wings. 

"Fine." Killua liked how Gon gave him the angel costume, he knew the other boy didn't mean anything by it, but Killua had found a sort of twisted sense of irony in it. 

When they arrived it had been in the chocolate shop Alexander owned, everything had been put away and they were lead upstairs to an impressive party. Gomn immediately zeroed in on the food while Killua took the time to gauge who was here. He couldn't see Hisoka or Illumi just yet, but he spotted Alexander putting out some more chips, "Hey, so this is your party?" 

Alexander smiled down at the two, "Hey, yeah it is. I have this event every year, it's to raise charity for the children's hospital down the street." He handed the two boys a small box, "It also helps in advertising." 

Killua opened the box and found a chocolate truffle inside, "Thanks. This is a pretty good idea, how much have you raised up so far." 

"So far we've raised a 1,000,000 jenny." 

Killua nearly choked on his chocolate, "Seriously?" 

Alexander laughed and nodded, "A few hunters live in this city, and most of them come here for the party." Killua looked around and noticed that their were a few hunters he recognized, "Well, I've gotta go get some more cups from the basement, go ahead and enjoy the party." He went to the stairs, and headed down.

"It's weird to know a creep like Hisoka could have such a nice friend, right Gon? ... Gon?" Killua looked to see Gon was on the dance floor bumping the side of his hips with Melody. No doubt she was the one who provided the music. Oh, well, as long as he wasn't dancing with a psycho clown. 

Speak of the devil, Killua spotted Illumi and Hisoka walking up the stairs. He could tell Illumi just picked a random outfit from a costume shop, wearing a skeleton costume while Hisoka was wearing an even more ridiculous clown costume. 

Illumi immediately spotted Killua who was trying to hide behind another person who moved at the wrong time, "Killu, what are you wearing?" 

"It was ironic and funny to me." Killua said nonchalantly, "Why would you invite us here?" 

"Because it's for charity, and I love dressing up." Hisoka answered.

"You're dressed up?" Hisoka merely shrugged.

"Maybe I wanted to be extra clowny today, and my, Killua, I didn't think you took me seriously when I said you were an angel of a brother." He laughed as Killua became flustered. 

\-----

After the party Killua had to carry Gon home after the boy accidentally drank from the alcoholic punch bowl, Hisoka had to be too not used to drinking with such a small body. Both brothers had their respected partner on their back, "I didn't know you could sing." Killua said to break the silence.

"An assassin should have many skills to blend in." Killua frowned at that.

"Why don't you ever let yourself just relax?" Even if he hated what Illumi and his parents forced him to go through, he still loved them.

"Why do you think I have a drunk clown on my back?" 

Killua laughed softly, "I don't think I've ever heard you joke before." As strange as it sounded in his head, Hisoka might have actually been something good in Illumi's life.

"It's good to hear you laugh, Killu."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for fluffy family bonding
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter~


	12. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning here, Hisoka has a panic attack

When Illumi got home that night he started thinking to himself, Hisoka was still having nightmares from his past, and it made him think that maybe the nen user that forced Hisoka's age to revert could also inflict mental strain on their targets. Illumi told himself that this was being done out of the need to have a partner that was able to missions without mental hang ups, and he couldn't trust the other to be alone to go on a mission. Who knew what he'd come home to.

Hisoka was still passed out drunk on his lap, and Illumi absentmindedly pet his hair. He'd need to track down that nen user to get them to take off whatever else they could have put on his... Clown... One thing was he needed to keep Hisoka in one place while he went on his search, he looked behind him, the bathroom wall had since been repaired, and now that Gon and his brother had no reason to be suspicious of Hisoka being hurt, he could definitely keep the clown in one place. He placed a needle to Hisoka's back, the other painfully unaware of what Illumi had planned to do and with a swift motion he perfectly cut off Hisoka's nen abilities.

Illumi got his travel supplies ready and pinpointed where his target would be. In his mind he was doing this for the sake of his career, or at least justified his actions with that thought. Hisoka was important to him for now, and he didn't want to admit that hearing Hisoka in actual pain from past misdeeds done to him made his own heart ache with an emotion he wasn't familiar with feeling for anyone outside of his family. He cuffed Hisoka to their bath tub and left food for him when he woke up, a message was sent to a butler that if he didn't report in in a specific amount of days than they were to unlock his bathroom door. 

Before he left he kissed Hisoka on the forehead, promising that he would fix him. 

\-----

Fuck... His head hurt... What did he do yesterday again? He tried to roll over out of bed but rolled into porcelain, what the hell? Hisoka sat up, he was in his bathroom, and handcuffed to the tub! Wait, did he hurt Illumi's feelings again? He couldn't remember, he looked around and found food waiting for him along with a note. 

' _Went to see the nen user who you fought, going to see if I can fix your nightmares. There's enough food on the shelf to last a week. You won't talk to me about it, so I'm fixing the problem another way._ ' 

"You didn't have to lock me in the bathroom!" He yelled out knowing full well Illumi already left, it was easy to get out of the handcuffs, but when he tried the door it was reinforced with nen again, and another note hung on the handle.

' _I sealed your nen, you are not getting out of this bathroom until I come get you._ '

Hisoka pinched the bridge of his nose. This was not happening, punching the door caused nothing to happen. Long before this he knew Illumi was selfish when it came to affections, and Hisoka didn't kid himself into thinking Illumi was doing this only for Hisoka. It was bad enough Illumi saw him cry, and saw what his weakness was, but now he had him trapped until either Hisoka resolved it on his own, or Illumi was satisfied that his problem was contained. 

Well, he wasn't getting out any time soon, now he would have to work to see where Illumi placed the needle in him. Looking in the mirror he couldn't find it anywhere on his body until he looked to his back and noticed the small black speck that hadn't been there before. At first he reached over his shoulder to try and get a grip on it, but he couldn't reach it that way, so he came from the bottom and it equally out of reach, "Why does it have to be the part no one can reach?" He thunked his head against the bathroom wall in annoyance. Why couldn't Illumi just let it go, it wasn't like it was his problem... Illumi didn't even put his playing cards in the bathroom to keep him busy... 

\-----

Illumi looked down at the small town from a clock tower scanning everybody to find his target. The target was an older woman who wore a psychic's garb to make money off of people who foolishly believed she granted wishes. 

He jumped down when he spotted her shop and walked through the door posing as a simple customer, "Ah, I knew you would come into my shop today." Illumi fought the urge to roll his eyes, "I sense that you're name is Illumi Zoldyck, is this true?" He narrowed his eyes, he was using nen to change his appearance and she was able to tell?

"If you know that than you guessed why I'm here." He was weary around this woman, if Hisoka had been interested in already fighting her he doubted she was the one to proposition him.

"I do not guess." She gestured down to a seat, "Don't worry, I don't plan on turning you into a child as well." Illumi deduced she had a form of memory spotting like a former member of the Phantom Troupe.

Illumi sat down, but his guard wasn't let down, "Did you turn his mind back subtly?" 

The older woman smiled and set down some tea for Illumi, "I only changed his body, not his mind." She sat down and relaxed seemingly unthreatened by Illumi, "You care about him a great deal, don't you? After all you convinced him to release my nen." She took a sip of her own tea.

"Why did you turn him into a kid?" It was still her fault for causing this mess. 

"He attacked me, and I defended. I don't believe in killing, so I reverted him to an age before he learned nen." Her face turned somber a moment, "Hisoka is very guarded, isn't he?" She didn't expect an answer, and Illumi didn't give her one. Instead he stood up and walked out, he wouldn't gain anything here, "He's going to try to kill you when you remove your needle." 

"I know." 

\-----

Hisoka had been chipping at the wall with a make shift shiv when Illumi came home. He crossed his arms when Illumi opened the door, "I thought you didn't want me to stay a kid." 

"It's the best way to keep you in one place." Illumi noticed how Hisoka had managed to tear the bathroom apart trying to find a way out, and he knew Hisoka would demand that he clean it.

"So, what did she tell you?" 

"She only changed your body. Not your mind." Illumi leaned down in front of Hisoka and placed both hands around his face, "How long have you been dealing with this, Hisoka?" 

Hisoka looked away for a second, and tried to budge Illumi's hands away from his face, "I'm not going to talk about this with you." 

"Yes, you are." Illumi was getting more frustrated with how Hisoka was resisting his help so much, "Did it just get brought up when you were having that nightmare, or were you dealing with it since you were turned into a kid?" Hisoka tried to get out of his iron grip.

"I said I'm not going to talk about it!" Hisoka shut his eyes tightly still trying in vain to pull away.

"Don't make me say it, Hisoka." Illumi remained calm, but he would selfishly get Hisoka to break down to get it out into the open. 

"Just drop it!" He scrambled when Illumi forced him onto his back roughly, memories flashed through his head of the same thing happening and his breathing became more uneven, "Stop!" Hisoka didn't want to remember! 

Illumi hated the bitter taste in his mouth as he forced Hisoka into a helpless position and said, "Why are you fighting this so hard?" It didn't make him feel any better when Hisoka started sobbing. Still struggling to get out of his hold. It hurt him to see Hisoka like this.

"Stop..." In his panicked state he saw his abuser above him grinning down, he shook his head. He killed him! He killed him! He killed him! "Get off!" He kicked Illumi who was between his legs, but couldn't do it hard enough to hurt him. Jun was dead! He started to hyperventilate, he couldn't get his abuser away from him!

"Stop fighting me, Hisoka." Illumi grabbed Hisoka's face, forcing him to look at his face, "You can't rewrite the past. It happened no matter how much you wish it didn't." 

"I know!" Hisoka grit his teeth, and shakily said, "I know... Why couldn't you just let me try?" 

"Because, I... I care about you." Hisoka opened his eyes when he felt something fall on his face, looking up he realized Illumi was crying too, "You're hurting yourself trying to fix something that can't be fixed." 

"Just get this pin out of my back..." Illumi let go of Hisoka's wrists and reached down ready to dodge or block any attack that would come his way as soon as Hisoka got his nen back. He grabbed a wrist from a punch that aimed towards his face but couldn't move back in time for the legs to kick him straight out of the bathroom and into the next room, "It's funny how you said you cared about me, when you're willing to force me to relive that." Hisoka kicked him in his face.

Illumi grabbed for his pins and threw three of them to get Hisoka to back off, "Because nothing else would get you to tell me." 

Hisoka dashed forward, dodging needles and brought a knew into Illumi's gut, "Because I didn't need to tell you!" Hisoka grabbed his cards and sent them flying towards Illumi who ducked into the next room to dodge them all, "Do you just like seeing me helpless?" He bungee gummed the couch behind Illumi to throw him off balance as Hisoka followed him into the living room, "Is the reason why you won't fuck me as a kid is because I was filthy?!" He kicked Illumi again who managed to block it, "Tainted?!" He punched him harder in the face this time, "Useless?!" 

Illumi had blood running down his nose, and part of his ribs were broken, but he ignored it to set off his trap from behind Hisoka two needles shot into Hisoka's arms paralysing them, while Illumi threw two needles from the front aiming for his legs to paralyse them. Hisoka dropped to the floor immediately.

Both of them had to take a minute to breathe, Illumi knew if Hisoka wasn't still livid he probably would have seen the attack coming and Illumi would have lost. He rolled Hisoka onto his back, "Did that help?" 

Hisoka managed to catch his breath, "Yeah... It kinda did." He looked up to Illumi not sure what to say.

"You're not tainted or useless." Illumi kissed his cheek, "I just didn't want to feel like I was taking advantage of you." 

Hisoka felt himself smile, "Good, because I would have killed you if you did." 

"You're helping me clean the mess." Hisoka looked around and saw the damage he caused.

"Fine, and Illumi." 

"Yeah?"

"I care about you too." 

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Illumi would be the kind of person to selfishly try to force someone he cared about to get over something even if it hurt them.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the chapter and how the story's going~ Not sure how many more chapters I'll write for this.


	13. Illumi's Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a slow fluff chapter

Hisoka was usually the one to find his way into Illumi's bed, but tonight he hadn't moved from his own. Illumi had stayed up later and found himself unable to sleep without the clown holding him close.

The magician shifted in his sleep and his eyes opened when he moved against another weight on his bed, Illumi in despite of himself became attached to Hisoka, and Hisoka sighed before he wrapped an arm around the assassin. He himself found himself attached to Illumi too, "Are you awake?"

Illumi looked up to him and nodded, "Yes."

"My, Illumi, I didn't think you'd ever be the clingy one " After the whole ordeal earlier that day Hisoka had been a little more distant from Illumi, and Illumi while accomplishing his goal to have Hisoka emotionally more vulnerable to manipulate, it backed fired with Hisoka becoming more distant from him.

"Are you angry with me?" Illumi already expected a lie.

"You locked me in a bathroom for two days then forced me to have a panic attack." Hisoka was almost tempted to push Illumi out of his bed, "Why is my past so important to you?"

"You kept having nightmares. Ever since you came home with a concussion." Aw, Illumi was worried about it always made him feel tingly inside knowing that, "I thought getting you into a state of vulnerability would give me insight on how bad it was." Hisoka was about to interject when Illumi cut him off, "I've known you for twelve years, I should have known that you weren't... That you would-" He was cut off with a finger to his lips.

"I'm not going to forgive you so soon, but if you ever mention it to anyone else, or try to do that again I will kill you." The way Hisoka said that, it wasn't flirtatious or light hearted, it was the first time a threat heard from Hisoka hadn't been for his own pleasure.

"I won't, it's between us." Hisoka was fine with this answer and turned his back to Illumi. At least he didn't shove Illumi out of the bed, so he wasn't as angry as before.

\-----

Illumi hadn't slept that night, but got up early to make them both breakfast. When Hisoka walked in pajama pants he sat down at the table that still had a hole from the fork he stabbed into it, a plate of bacon, and toast was set down in front of him, the next thing Illumi set down caught his attention, "Spider Eagle eggs? Where did you find it?" 

"Ordered overnight delivery." Illumi had spent a lot to be able to get it, he figured it was only fair since Hisoka had got him his favorite chocolate and a hug from his brother.

"Illumi my forgiveness isn't so easily bought, but this was sweet of you." Hisoka took a bite out of the egg and moaned at the taste, "I'm less mad at you now, though." He wondered just how much he could milk Illumi's guilt, but when he looked up to see Illumi holding his hands together, for someone with nearly soulless eyes the assassin really was adorable enough to make Hisoka's heart skip.

"Hisoka, are you still going to keep up being a kid?" It was a question that was risky to ask, but he needed to know.

"Not as often, but I do want to be able to get close to my little apple." Illumi figured that was better than nothing. 

"Alright." 

\-----

Illumi had been left alone in the apartment, he sighed softly to himself, never did he think that he would fall for someone like Hisoka. He always thought that his parents would choose a wife or someone for him to continue the Zoldyck bloodline, but it seemed Hisoka fit right in with their family, he was a strong adversary rivalling Illumi's own strength, Hisoka was reliable in missions. Hell, Hisoka managed to make him feel things he thought he had overcome as a child... 

The assassin didn't bother to get fully dressed, and kept his hair up in a pony tail, urgh, why did he care so much about someone who wasn't even part of his family? He looked over to the boxes of candy, it's not fair... He forgave Hisoka so easily, so why was it so hard to be forgiven? He slumped down on their couch and ate a few more pieces of the chocolate. 

\-----

Hisoka didn't return home until later that night, Illumi had fell asleep on the couch with the giant plush kitty hugged tightly to himself, aw, Hisoka pulled out his phone and took a quick picture. He kissed Illumi's forehead before heading to his own bed.

"Hisoka. Hisoka?" Illumi was poking the magician in the face.

"Ng... What...?" It was still dark, what time was it? He looked over to their clock, "Illumi it's four in the morning..."

"Are you still mad at me?" Hisoka tucked an arm around Illumi and pulled him closer.

"Let me sleep." 

"Okay." 

... "Illumi, do you have to stare at me like that?" Illumi wiggled closer to him and tucked his head into Hisoka's chest, Hisoka sighed softly, "Oh, what am I going to do with you?" 

"I'm sorry." Came a muffled reply.

It was getting harder to stay mad at Illumi, "I know you are." He ran a hand through Illumi's hair, "You're completely terrifying, but I have to admit you are very adorable when you want to be." Hisoka held him even closer, it was nice to know that he had someone who cared about him, even in a very selfish way.

"Will you ever open up to me?" Not this again...

Hisoka sighed, "Illumi..."

"I won't force you to, but you lie about everything I'm not even sure if I really know you." 

"I'd lose my charm that way." Hisoka smiled and kissed Illumi's cheek.

Illumi pouted, but relented, "I at least know one truth about you." 

"What's that?" 

"You love me." 

Hisoka groaned, "I think I'm rubbing off on you in more ways than one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't come back too this for awhile, not until I can think of a good way to end it or at least come up with something to continue this.


End file.
